


И жили они...

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mindfuck, Obscene lexicon, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: – Мукуро, – Хибари лениво запускает руку Мукуро в волосы, и тот вжимается в диван, – хватит. Иначе я убью тебя. Что. Происходит?– Ничего, – обреченно вздыхает Мукуро, – я же уже сказал. Все нормально. Все как обычно. А у тебя, кажется, паранойя





	И жили они...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



> Бета: Rileniya

– Да не помню я, – говорит Мукуро и разводит руками.  
– Не помнишь, куда дел ключи от квартиры? – ядовито спрашивает Хибари, пиная дверь носком ботинка. Та, разумеется, остается равнодушной к такому пренебрежению.   
– Может, выронил, – вздыхает Мукуро.  
– И как мы теперь попадем внутрь? – Хибари вспоминает, что они живут на двенадцатом - предпоследнем - этаже.   
– По веревке спустимся вниз, выбьем окно и…  
Один взгляд, и Мукуро тот час затыкается. Хибари не смешно. Хозяева квартиры вряд ли будут рады выбитым окнам. Да и снесенной двери тоже, если уж на то пошло.   
Не то чтобы им негде было снять другое жилье, но конкретно это устраивало Хибари больше, чем полностью. В особенности удаленностью от особняка Семьи Вонгола и остальных Хранителей.   
Единственный минус элитного комплекса, охраняемого как Белый Дом, – хреновые двери. Но минусом это было утром, днем и до того момента, как Мукуро проебал ключи. Потому что Хибари открывает им проход в квартиру мощным ударом ноги.  
  
***   
– Куда ты дел этот чертов пульт? – зло спрашивает Хибари. – Меня заебал этот телевизор!  
– Я его вообще не включал! – возмущается Мукуро.  
– Да? А это что тогда? – Хибари тыкает пальцем в экран, где очередная прокладка впитывает в себя синюю жидкость и улетает в светлое будущее.   
– Телевизор, – соглашается Мукуро с видом человека, который пытается что-то объяснить олигофрену.   
Хибари бесится. Жить с Мукуро тяжело. Его регулярно хочется выкинуть с двенадцатого этажа на красивый зеленый газон.   
– Так где пульт? – повторяет Хибари. – Я уже не могу слушать эти рекламные вопли.   
От слишком громкого звука начинает болеть голова. У Мукуро есть дурная привычка слушать все, если не на максимальной громкости, то где-то около.   
– Хибари, ты его куда-то дел, ты и ищи! Я-то тут при чем? – Мукуро резко разворачивается, так, что длинные волосы почти бьют Хибари по лицу. Из кармана халата, в котором ходит Мукуро, на ковер с тихим стуком падает злосчастный пульт.   
Несколько секунд они оба в полном недоумении пялятся на кусок черного пластика. Потом друг на друга. Хибари мысленно начинает считать до пяти. Чтобы и вправду не выкинуть Мукуро, который непонятно улыбается, в окно. Мукуро безмятежно говорит:  
– Ой…   
  
***   
– За что мне все это? – стонет Хибари, откинув голову на подголовник переднего сидения. Надо было садиться за руль самому. И тогда они бы успели на день рождения Дино. Но нет, Мистер Я-Знаю-Неаполь-Как-Свои-Пять-Пальцев убедил ехать короткой дорогой, чтобы обогнуть пробки.   
Нет, Хибари не мечтал попасть к имениннику на торжество, но и застрять со спущенной шиной в какой-то подворотне тоже не хотел.   
– Эвакуатор скоро приедет, – радостно возвещает Мукуро, заглядывая в салон. – А мы можем поймать такси и тогда успеем к торжественному разрезанию торта.   
– То есть тебя совсем не волнует, что ты завез нас хуй знает куда и теперь даже не знаешь, где мы?! – Хибари начинает звереть. Дотянуться до Мукуро и придушить ублюдка мешает водительское кресло.   
– Мы в Неаполе, – констатирует Мукуро, – не кипятись, Кея. Ты все равно не любишь подобные вечеринки.   
– Еще скажи, что ты специально нас сюда притащил.  
– Все может быть, – заговорщицки подмигивает Мукуро и забирается в салон. Хибари вздыхает и думает о том, что, пока эвакуатор будет добираться до них, они могут заняться чем-то большим, чем банальная перепалка.   
– Секс среди помоек – это так романтично, – язвительно бросает он, а Мукуро прижимает палец к его губам и тонко улыбается в ответ.   
  
***  
Иногда Хибари кажется, что они так и остались врагами, а происходящее вокруг них ни что иное, как попытка свести его с ума. Очень медленно и изощренно. Хибари не сомневается, что Мукуро так умеет.   
– Что это? – Хибари ставит чашку на стол.  
– Кофе, – совершенно спокойно, будто ничего не произошло, отвечает Мукуро.   
– Вот скажи мне, травоядное, с каких пор я пью кофе? – Хибари скалится в улыбке. Бешенство накатывает волнами.  
– Ну, допустим, с этого дня?  
Как-то так повелось, что утренний чай всегда делает Мукуро. В течение трех, мать его, лет. Чай. Зеленый с лотосом. Хибари пьет только его и ненавидит кофе за отвратно-горькое послевкусие.   
– Я не буду это пить.  
– Не пей, – Мукуро безразлично отмахивается от него, встает и выливает содержимое его чашки в раковину.   
– И откуда у нас вообще кофе? – Хибари цедит слова сквозь зубы, и подозрения с лёгким привкусом паники в его тоне хоть отбавляй. Дело в том, что Мукуро тоже предпочитает чай. А гости, которые пили бы эту черную жижу, к ним не ходят. Черт, да к ним вообще никто не ходит! Для кого тогда?   
– Купил вчера, – поясняет Мукуро.   
– Зачем?   
– Ну, – Мукуро напряженно хмурится, – подумал, что может пригодиться.   
Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Хибари выдыхает. Под окном, помимо газона, очень красивая ограда с острыми пиками, на которых кишки Мукуро смотрелись бы так же красиво.  
  
***  
Хибари чувствует себя идиотом, когда набирает в поисковике «кризис в отношениях». Он что-то слышал про пресловутые три года, когда многие пары не выдерживают и посылают друг друга на хуй.   
Все статьи на тошнотворно-розовых женских форумах сводятся к одному. В этот период пары начинают видеть недостатки друг друга.   
Беда в том, что они с Мукуро и так видели достаточно этих самых недостатков, нет, чтобы что-то хорошее. Они часто ругаются по поводу забытых на расческе волос, шоколадных крошек в постели и того, что одному душно, а другому холодно.   
Кризис их отношений заключался только в том, что эти отношения вообще с ними случились.   
Но они как-то привыкли к тому, что этот пиздец никуда не денется.  
Остервенело щелкнув мышкой, Хибари закрывает окно браузера и бездумно смотрит в монитор.  
  
***  
Идея простая и трудновыполнимая, потому что Хибари никогда не озадачивался этим вопросом. Да и не требовали с него ничего сверхразумного. Большей частью.  
– Признайся, чего ты хочешь? – выдавливает он из себя, нависая над дремлющим на диване Мукуро.   
– А? Ты о чем? – не понимает тот, сонно моргая.   
– Что ты от меня хочешь?   
– Ничего, – недоуменно отвечает Мукуро. – Кея, ты заболел? Тебе плохо? Целебный удар в печень поможет?   
– Это я тебе сейчас устрою комплекс «целебных» процедур! – взрывается Хибари. – Ты меня бесишь! Специально! На кой хер?!   
У Мукуро дергается глаз. Весь его вид говорит, что он понятия не имеет, что происходит. Хибари даже мог бы поверить, если бы это был не Мукуро.  
– Ты какой-то напряженный в последнее время, – осторожно говорит Мукуро, – нервный. То есть ты всегда такой, но в последнее время – особенно.   
– Мукуро, – Хибари лениво запускает руку Мукуро в волосы, и тот вжимается в диван, – хватит. Иначе я убью тебя. Что. Происходит?   
– Ничего, – обреченно вздыхает Мукуро, – я же уже сказал. Все нормально. Все как обычно. А у тебя, кажется, паранойя.   
Газон, оградка, считаем до пяти. Это уже походит на ритуал.   
  
***  
Покачнувшийся было уклад жизни возвращается в свое русло.   
Мукуро больше не пытается довести его до нервного срыва, ведет себя даже непривычно тихо, но Хибари это устраивает. Он начинает верить, что все действительно в порядке и – случается и такое иногда – Мукуро прав. Ему надо подлечить нервы.   
– Кстати, ты в курсе, что Дино недоволен тем, что мы до него так и не доехали? – Хибари перечитывает сообщения от Дино, в которых тот грязно ругается по поводу того, что так и не увидел своего бывшего ученика.   
– Да? – переспрашивает Мукуро, валяясь на диване с книгой. –А зачем к нему ехать?  
– Уже незачем. А вот день рождения мы пропустили.  
– Какая жалость, – безразлично бросает Мукуро, возвращаясь к чтению.  
– Потому что ты завез нас к черту на кулички.   
– Бывает.   
– И мы с тобой трахались у помойки.   
– Зато провели время с пользой.   
Хибари думает о том, что если уж Мукуро не хочет говорить о чем-то, то вытянуть из него это так же невозможно, как из него самого. А о Дино Каваллоне Мукуро говорить почему-то не хочет.  
  
***  
Мукуро носит линзы, чтобы не так сильно притягивать внимание. Красный глаз это не то, что легко упустить из вида и просто списать на гетерохромию, а Мукуро излишняя заинтересованность только раздражает.   
– Ты их не видел? – Мукуро щурится и трет переносицу.   
– Кого? – не сразу понимает Хибари, занятый ужином. Подпускать к плите Мукуро – себе дороже. Тот обязательно приготовит какую-то дрянь, которая не нравится Хибари, либо того хуже – забудет выключить газ. Несколько дней назад они чуть не взлетели на воздух.   
– Линзы, – раздражается Мукуро, – не могу найти.   
– На полке в ванной? – уточняет Хибари, контейнер с линзами он видит там ежедневно. – Ты бы зрение проверил что ли…   
– А, – отмахивается тот, – ерунда.   
– Твое дело, – Хибари пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к сковороде. Мясо в данный момент занимает его больше.   
  
***  
Мукуро все-таки надевает очки. И выглядит совсем недовольным подобным раскладом.   
– Это ужасно, – говорит он, смотря на себя в зеркало, – я выгляжу просто ужасно.   
Хибари, как ни странно, нравится. Он все не может понять, какой эффект производят тонкие полоски стекол, прикрывающие глаза. С одной стороны Мукуро в них выглядит более мягким, с другой – еще более ехидным. И не разберешь, чего больше.   
– Подойди сюда, – Хибари сидит в кресле и манит Мукуро к себе пальцем.   
– Зачем? – подозрительно спрашивает тот.   
– Просто подойди.   
– Ладно, – движения Мукуро обманчиво расслаблены. Он подходит к Хибари, вульгарно покачивая бедрами, но все равно остается натянутой струной. Это нормально.   
Что лучше – хороший секс или хорошая драка, они обычно решают в последний момент. Но сейчас Хибари не в настроении драться, поэтому он притягивает Мукуро ближе, хватая за пояс джинс.   
Мукуро похабно улыбается в ответ и тянется, чтобы снять очки.  
– Оставь, – Хибари придерживает его за локоть, – мне нравится так.   
Больше Мукуро не жалуется на то, что очки ему не идут.   
  
***  
– Так что там с Дино? – вспоминает Хибари как-то вечером.   
– А что с ним не так?   
– Ты не хочешь о нем говорить.  
– Неправда, – отрицает Мукуро, – мне просто не о чем о нем говорить. Мы же почти незнакомы даже.   
– Поэтому ты так отчаянно не хотел к нему ехать? – поддевает Хибари.   
– Слушай, я перепутал дорогу! – Мукуро наконец выходит из себя. – Ты до конца жизни мне это вспоминать будешь?  
– Нет, только до тех пор, пока не выясню, что между вами происходит, – Хибари доставляют удовольствие разговор и неприкрытое раздражение Мукуро.   
– Да ничего не происходит, – зло говорит Мукуро, – Дино всего лишь пытался меня убить, но в целом – ничего!   
– Чего? – Хибари мгновенно теряет нить разговора. Дино пытался убить Мукуро?   
– Где, когда и почему я об этом не знал?   
– А тебе все знать не обязательно, – ехидно отвечает эта очкастая и патлатая сволочь.   
– Нет, ты уж поясни.   
– Три месяца назад. В Танзании, – Мукуро закатывает глаза. – Доволен?   
– И за что?   
– А я откуда знаю, что там на уме у твоего приятеля?   
– Мукуро, – почти ласково говорит Хибари, – а ты в курсе, что ты никогда не был в Танзании и даже вряд ли знаешь, где она находится?   
– Хибари, – не менее ласково отвечает Мукуро, – а ты в курсе, что у тебя с головой что-то в последнее время не то? Я там был. С хрена ли мне это придумывать?   
– Получается, что вместо себя ты оставил реальную иллюзию, которую я не смог распознать, и вы с Дино вместе улетели в Африку? Он что, не мог убить тебя здесь? Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько все это бредово звучит?   
– Жизнь вообще бредовая штука, – философски отвечает Мукуро.   
Хибари решает найти ответы на вопросы другим путем. Более простым. Он звонит Дино.   
И нет, тот никогда не был в Танзании и даже не знает, где это. И снова нет, убивать Мукуро не входило и не входит в его планы на будущее.   
Хибари кажется, что у него и правда едет крыша.   
  
***  
Кто-то точно сошел с ума. Мир, Хибари, Мукуро или Дино. Но мир, по мнению Хибари, изначально ебанут, спрашивать у Дино, не сошел ли тот с ума, кажется странным, а Мукуро сам толкает его на встречу с мозгоправом.   
Мукуро хорошо притворяется, но Хибари уже давно умеет распознавать его ложь. Так что если тот и играет, то на редкость идеально даже для самого себя. Поэтому Хибари решает, что начнет с себя. Если он и сошел с ума, то лучше узнать об этом сразу.   
Психиатр встречает его доброй улыбкой и провожает с заметным облегчением во взгляде. После долгого разговора, кучи тестов и прочей унылой скукоты.   
– Вы точно психопат, но не сумасшедший, – напоследок заверяет его доктор.  
– Спасибо, – вежливо благодарит Хибари, и у доброго врача начинает дергаться глаз.   
Что или кто такой «психопат» – Хибари не имеет ни понятия, ни желания узнавать. В конце концов, раньше ему это жить не мешало. Единственное, что плохо – Хибари в тупике. Хорошо, что не псих. Но ответов на вопрос «что, мать его, происходит?» он так и не находит.  
  
***  
Мукуро дома нет, но зато есть оставленный им беспорядок. Среди которого Хибари находит книжку, которую Мукуро недавно читал. Хибари помнит ее по ярко-зеленой, кричащей обложке. Вообще-то его не интересует подобная литература. Он, кроме японской поэзии, и за литературу ничего не считает, что уж говорить о дешевых детективах в мягком переплете.   
Перелистывая страницы и думая, заметит ли Мукуро, если он выкинет этот мусор, Хибари внезапно натыкается на знакомое слово. Танзания.   
Беглый просмотр книги позволяет составить более-менее понятную картину. Вот, главный идиот, едет в эту забытую богом страну со своим другом, который в последствии становится его врагом. И пытается убить. А дальше – интриги, расследования, враг повержен, главный идиот находит свою единственную любовь, и все счастливы.   
– Ах ты ж гад! – шипит Хибари, кидая книгу на диван. – Танзания, мать твою! Каваллоне, твою тоже! У-убью!   
Хорошо, что Мукуро нет дома. Иначе, действительно, убьет. Потом, конечно, скупо пожалеет, но это будет потом.  
  
***  
Мукуро все еще нет дома. На улице давно горят фонари, и вечерние компашки расползаются по домам. По крайней мере, сквозь открытое окно Хибари уже не слышит их воплей из парка напротив.   
– Сбежал, сука, – вслух думает Хибари. Натыкается на ключи от машины, лежащие на тумбе у зеркала. А вот это странно. Мукуро не переносит общественный транспорт, а уйти пешком он может только в ближайший магазин. Для всего остального - от пятиста метров - есть автомобиль.  
Чем можно целый день заниматься в магазине, Хибари не имеет понятия, и это его смутно беспокоит.   
Можно, конечно, просто позвонить, но Хибари все еще слишком зол. Да и что может случиться с этим мудаком? Даже если его решат похитить какие-то идиоты, то светлая им память и земля пухом.   
Когда время переваливает за полночь, Хибари все-таки решается. После нескольких гудков оглушительная мелодия Rammstein звучит откуда-то с дивана. А телефон Мукуро мирно покоится за подушкой.   
Хибари недоуменно смотрит на него, еще несколько секунд слушая вопли проклятых немцев, и нажимает отбой.   
Мукуро ушел. Без машины, без телефона и - Хибари заглядывает в шкаф в спальне - без вещей.   
Савада делает вид, что рад его слышать в половину первого ночи. Конечно же, босс Вонголы никогда не спит и контролирует все и вся. Вот если бы тот еще и Мукуро контролировал, может и был бы с него какой толк, а так…   
Мукуро не было у Савады, и он, конечно же, понятия не имеет, где того носит. Но предложение отправить за этим придурком поисковую команду Хибари все-таки получает и отказывается.  
– Да кому он нужен, – заканчивает он разговор. И в голову почему-то приходит Дино.   
Тот, конечно, тоже очень рад слышать Хибари в час ночи.   
– Может, он улетел в эту свою… как ее? Танзанию? – Дино сонно зевает. – И при чем тут я?   
– Ну ты же пытался его убить.   
– Кёя, – строго говорит Дино, – я много кого пытался и много кого убил. Твой психанутый любовничек в мои планы не входит. Но я его убью, если ты и дальше из-за его бредней будешь будить меня посреди ночи.   
– Обязательно, – Хибари отключается. Идея позвонить Дино оказывается не лучшей. Вернее, совсем дурацкой, если уж на то пошло. Если бы не все эти недавние разговоры, то в такой ситуации Хибари о нем бы и не вспомнил.   
  
***  
Около двух ночи телефон Хибари принимает звонок с неизвестного номера, что само по себе странно. Его телефон есть только у трех человек. Савада и Каваллоне позвонили бы со своего, а вот третий… Хибари берет трубку и выжидающе молчит.   
– Эм… Хибари? – спрашивает Мукуро.   
– А ты ожидал услышать кого-то еще, набирая мой номер?   
– Нет, – Мукуро громко вздыхает в трубку, – тут такое дело…   
– Кончай мямлить, травоядное, – рычит Хибари, вспоминая злополучную книжку, – ты где?   
– В Неаполе, – с грустью в голосе сообщает Мукуро, – где-то.   
Хибари отчётливо чувствует, как его глаза округляются от удивления.   
– Ты пьян? Ты под наркотой? Откуда у тебя телефон?   
– Отжал у кого-то, – безразлично отвечает на последний вопрос Мукуро, – а так… со мной все нормально, правда. Но не мог бы ты меня забрать?   
– Откуда, твою мать?  
– Не знаю, – печально возвещает Мукуро. – Тут темно. И деревья. Кажется, это парк.   
– И как ты там оказался? – настороженно спрашивает Хибари, готовясь получить сногсшибательный ответ. И тот не заставляет себя долго ждать.  
– Вышел за хлебом.  
– Пекарня за углом, – напоминает Хибари.   
– Я знаю. Я на обратном пути не туда свернул.   
– За углом – это меньше, чем через сто метров от подъезда! Как ты, еб твою мать, мог свернуть не туда?! Где ты умудрился это сделать?   
– Слушай, давай ты мне просто поможешь, а орать будешь потом. Я замерз, хочу жрать и спать.   
– Мукуро, – вкрадчиво говорит Хибари, – ты – топографический кретин! А жрать – у тебя хлеб должен быть, ты же за ним ходил?   
– Хибари Кея, – Мукуро начинает раздражаться. Полным именем он обычно зовет Хибари перед тем, как снова собирается его убивать.   
А Хибари смотрит за окно, на темнеющий массив парка.   
– Посмотри по сторонам. Дорогу видишь?   
– Да, кажется.   
– Иди к ней. – И спустя несколько минут. – Ну, что видишь?   
– Через дорогу высокий белый дом…   
– И?   
– Мы там живем, – вздыхает Мукуро. – Ладно, сейчас приду.   
  
***  
Когда Мукуро болеет – это персональный ад Хибари. Стоит только температуре подняться на одну отметку выше тридцати семи градусов, как Мукуро начинает страдать, жаловаться, умирать и требовать усиленного внимания к себе. Так что в такие дни Хибари малодушно хочется выйти в окно.   
Но когда Мукуро болеет по-настоящему, все совсем иначе. Иногда Хибари не замечает этого вовсе и узнает только тогда, когда приходится на скорую руку останавливать кровь, вливать в непокорное тело жаропонижающие и зашивать раны. Все потому, что к врачам Мукуро согласен ехать только вперед ногами. А Рехей настолько же далеко, как и остальные Хранители, от которых они так хотели сбежать.  
Так что Хибари уже освоил всю первую помощь, которую только мог. Если бы он чуть больше любил людей, то из него получился бы неплохой травматолог. И даже местами – хирург. А лучше всего – анестезиолог. Потому что мощный удар тонфой в челюсть всегда действует лучше любого наркоза.   
Так что первым делом, когда Мукуро оказывается в квартире, Хибари решает собрать анамнез и для верности, и из мести воткнуть градусник в задницу условно-больного.   
Из Мукуро тоже получился бы неплохой анестезиолог. Ударом рукояткой трезубца по голове тот владеет в совершенстве. И как это Хибари забыл?   
– Ты уж извини, но я против таких эротических игр, – слышит Хибари перед тем, как отключиться.  
  
***  
Хибари морщится, прикладывая пакет со льдом к голове. Утро выдалось на редкость болезненным. Примерно как с похмелья, но похуже.   
Мукуро, напевая что-то отвратительно бодрое из Rammstein, готовит завтрак, от запаха которого Хибари ощутимо подташнивает. Яичница. Интересно, можно ли ее испортить? Хибари раньше считал, что это невозможно, но тогда он еще не знал Мукуро.   
Разговор о вчерашнем откладывается. У Хибари слишком болит голова. Вообще, он думает о том, что до ужаса размяк. Забыл о том, что реакцию Мукуро предсказать трудно. С одним и тем же успехом, за одно и то же можно получить поцелуй или трезубец в живот.   
Просто иногда Мукуро кажется почти домашним. Вот как сейчас, в фартуке, с солонкой в одной руке и сахарницей в другой… Сахарницей?   
– Ты собрался насыпать в яйца сахар, – Хибари не спрашивает, а утверждает.  
– Я еще не решил. Ты когда-нибудь ел сладкую яичницу?  
– И не хочу, – Хибари мечтает стукнуться головой о стол или стукнуть о него чужую голову. Вот поэтому он и ненавидит стряпню Мукуро. Того никогда не устраивают привычные рецепты и тянет на эксперименты.   
– Давай лучше соль, – советует Хибари, не очень-то надеясь, что его услышат.   
– Пойдем на компромисс? – Мукуро поворачивается к нему и подмигивает поверх очков. О, да, Мукуро просто мастер «компромиссов»!   
Так что в многострадальной яичнице оказываются и соль, и сахар.   
Что примечательно, обычно Мукуро, попробовав то, что получилось один раз, больше не жрет. Жрать приходится Хибари. Иногда. Когда ему лень драться.   
  
***  
После нескольких таблеток аспирина, уже ближе к вечеру, Хибари находит в себе силы начать разговор.   
– Видишь это? – он держит в руке тот самый детектив.  
– Вижу, – соглашается Мукуро, – очки мне и правда подобрали хорошо.   
– И ты ничего не хочешь сказать? – Хибари почти спокоен. Злость была вчера, а сейчас он хочет докопаться до правды.   
– Это книга, – с интересом отвечает Мукуро, – а что?   
– Танзания, попытка убийства, ничего не напоминает?   
– При чем тут книга?   
Нет, зря Хибари думает, что злость прошла. Он начинает считать до пяти. И возвращается к разговору.   
– А то, что ты с какой-то стати приплел к своей жизни Танзанию, Дино и черте что еще.  
– Хм, – Мукуро подозрительно смотрит на Хибари, – а книга-то при чем?   
– Так ты все это прочитал в ней! – Хибари надоедает, и он повышает голос. – Думал, что я ее даже не открою?!   
– Кея, – Мукуро снимает очки и протирает их краем футболки, – то, что я тебе сейчас скажу, – очень важно. И, кажется, печально.   
– Ну? – торопит Хибари.   
– Ты сошел с ума. Я эту книгу вижу впервые.   
– Ты ее читал! – уже орет Хибари.   
– Нет, – твердо отвечает Мукуро, – и, пожалуйста, веди себя поспокойней. А то ты меня что-то нервируешь.   
– Я видел.   
– Значит, ты видел что-то не то, – Мукуро даже не отрицает, что Хибари мог и вправду это видеть. – Это не мои иллюзии, правда!   
Добрый доктор сказал, что Хибари нормален. Значит, он не может видеть то, чего нет. А иллюзии он бы точно распознал.   
– Чего. Ты. Хочешь? – перед глазами уже плавают красные круги. Кажется, сейчас Хибари впадет в состояние «берсерк». И тогда хана Мукуро, квартире и их долбанутым отношениям. В силу отсутствия в них одного «отношаемого».   
– Чтобы ты рассказал мне еще что-то, чего не было, – серьезно и озабоченно отвечает Мукуро и на всякий случай материализует трезубец. – Я буду защищаться, учти.   
Мукуро не выглядит злым. Скорее, действительно обеспокоенным. И Хибари медленно отпускает…  
В голове вертится совершенно дикая мысль. Дино. Надо позвать Дино. Пусть он решит, кто из них сошел с ума. Если это не сам Дино, конечно. Но в этом Хибари искренне сомневается.   
  
***  
– А неплохо устроились, – говорит Дино, обходя квартиру, – хотя и тесновато.   
– Это же не отдельный дом, – замечает Мукуро, настороженно следящий за гостем.   
– Хибари не очень понятно объяснил, – Дино останавливается в гостиной и плюхается в кресло, – что у вас тут происходит?   
– Кто-то из нас сошел с ума, – констатирует Мукуро.  
– На крайняк – ты, – добавляет Хибари.   
– По-моему, вы оба, – Дино смотрит на них, как на говорящих лягушек.   
– Мукуро, – начинает расследование Хибари, – Дино пытался тебя убить?   
– Нет, – отвечает тот.  
– Но ты же говорил, что пытался, – от неожиданности голос Хибари даже садится.  
– Ты бредишь, – фыркает Мукуро.  
– Но ты не отрицаешь того, что был в Танзании? – уточняет Дино.   
– Не отрицаю, – Мукуро складывает руки на груди, – я ездил в Африку отдохнуть. Какие-то проблемы?   
– Проблема в том, – сосредоточенно говорит Хибари, – что по твоим же словам, ты был там три месяца назад. Вместе с Дино.   
– Где я якобы пытался тебя убить, – соглашается Дино, уже с искренним интересом разглядывая их обоих. – По словам Хибари.   
– Бред какой-то, – бормочет Мукуро. – Кея, ты точно себя хорошо чувствуешь? С чего Дино меня убивать? Что я ему сделал?   
– Вот и мне интересно, – подает голос Дино. Два выжидающих взгляда почти приковывают Хибари к полу. Нет, он не мог сойти с ума так просто! Это невозможно!   
– Не знаю, – как можно спокойнее говорит Хибари, которому кажется, что один неверный шаг, и он сорвется в пропасть. – Мукуро мне ничего по этому поводу не говорил.   
– Хибари, – Дино трет переносицу, – сейчас почти ночь. Ты попросил меня приехать немедленно, и я это сделал. Потому что ты не последний для меня человек. Но прости меня, по-моему, с тобой и правда что-то не так.   
Это с миром что-то не так, понимает Хибари. Может, виноваты Бьякуран и его параллельные миры? Тьфу, ерунда какая-то.   
– А как же вчерашний день? – вдруг вспоминает Хибари, хватаясь за это, как за спасительную соломинку. – Мукуро, объясни мне, как ты заблудился в трех соснах?   
– Ну, во-первых, их было не три, – Мукуро хмурится, – но ты ведь сам назвал меня топографическим кретином. Извини, тут, мне кажется, нечего возразить.   
– Ты же говорил, что знаешь Неаполь, как самого себя!   
– По твоим словам, я вообще много чего говорил, – Мукуро вздыхает. – Может, попросить Шамала тебя осмотреть?   
– Опять сделаешь из меня девушку? – ухмыляется Хибари.   
– Избавьте меня от подробностей, – кривится Дино. – Кто-то из вас двоих врет. Или думает, что говорит правду.   
Интересное уточнение.   
  
***  
Дино решает остаться на ночь. И не звонить Саваде до более ясных обстоятельств.   
– Чушь какая-то, – бормочет Хибари, не в силах поверить, что у него все-таки съехала крыша. Или как раз психи в это и не верят? Черт!   
– Когда все началось? – спрашивает Дино, и Хибари не понимает, о чем он. – Когда у тебя галлюцинации начались? Помнишь?   
– Ничего у меня не начиналось, – огрызается Хибари. – Это все Мукуро.   
Звучит откровенно жалко, но Хибари не верит в то, что ему все померещилось. Так не бывает.   
– Ты звонил мне по поводу Танзании. Это помнишь?  
– Ага…   
– До этого что-то было еще?   
– Нет, – обреченно вздыхает Хибари, – не было.   
– Я сделал чай, – возвещает Мукуро, внося поднос с чашками.   
– Кофе! – внезапно вспоминает Хибари. – Мукуро налил мне кофе!   
На него смотрят, как на идиота. Никогда в жизни Хибари им себя не чувствовал настолько отчетливо, как в последние дни.   
– Как я мог налить тебе кофе, если ты пьешь чай? – удивленно спрашивает Мукуро. – У нас его и нет даже.   
– Есть! – веско возражает Хибари, уходя на кухню. Пачка с кофе стоит в углу шкафа. Хибари хватает ее и с гордостью несет показывать остальным.   
  
***  
Все трое смотрят на пачку, как на ядовитую змею.   
– Но это ничего не значит, – неуверенно начинает Дино, – почти у всех дома есть кофе, даже если его никто не пьет. Для гостей, например.   
– У нас не бывает гостей, – объясняет Мукуро.  
– А я?  
– Особый случай. Мукуро, ты покупал кофе? – Хибари тычет пачкой ему в нос, чтобы тот точно ее разглядел.  
– Нет, – пожимает плечами Мукуро, отстраняясь.   
– Что значит «нет»?!   
– На кой хрен мне его покупать, если мы пьем чай?  
Хибари и сам задавался этим вопросом. В тот день, когда Мукуро налил ему ненавистный напиток. Или не наливал? Ему хочется схватиться за голову, потому что реальность начинает казаться кривой и непонятной. «Шизофрения», – мелькает мысль в голове. Хибари понимает, что близок к панике. Кажется, это понимают и остальные.   
– Так, Хибари, успокойся, – Дино кладет руку ему на плечо. – Я пойду поговорю с Мукуро, а ты пока выпей чаю. Потом мы с тобой тоже поговорим. А то, когда вы вместе, нереально что-то выяснить, потому что вы все время цапаетесь.  
– Но он же врет, – отчаянно возражает Хибари.   
– Это ты хрень несешь, – обижается Мукуро.  
– Вот поэтому поговорим по отдельности, – заключает Дино.  
  
***  
– Меня все достало, и я пошел спать, – раздраженно бросает Мукуро, проходя мимо гостиной, где Хибари пьет чай.   
– Эй! – кричит вдогонку Дино. – Ты разве не хочешь все выяснить?   
– Завтра. Сейчас я хочу не выяснять что-то, а убивать.   
– Ну и что с ним делать? – рассеянно спрашивает Дино, заходя в комнату.   
– Ничего, – Хибари отставляет чашку с недопитым чаем, – пусть спит. Так о чем ты там со мной хотел говорить? Я вроде все уже рассказал.   
На самом деле Хибари сейчас с удовольствием последовал бы примеру Мукуро и ушел бы в свою спальню. Они не спят на одной кровати, как порядочные супруги, справедливо полагая, что спросонья могут случайно придушить друг друга. Все-таки некоторая паранойя присутствует у обоих. Но это скорее профессиональный сдвиг, а не диагноз.   
– Мукуро сказал, что в последнее время ты стал слишком раздражительным.   
– Я всегда таким был, – это отрицать даже нет смысла, потому что Хибари прекрасно знает за собой такую черту характера.   
– Это я и сам знаю, – отмахивается Дино, – но он считает, что ты, как бы сказать, несколько неадекватен.   
– Если бы Мукуро рассказал тебе, как вчера ушел за хлебом за угол дома и умудрился заблудиться по дороге домой, ты бы так не считал.   
– Может, он и правда топографический кретин?   
– Раньше как-то всегда возвращался.   
– Может, раньше у него какие-то ориентиры были, а теперь их убрали, – Дино хмурится, – ну, урна какая-нибудь или дерево, которое спилили.   
– Это не мешает ему ездить на машине.  
– Так в машине навигатор, – улыбается Дино.  
– В нашей – нет, – сознаётся Хибари, вперив взгляд в журнальный столик.   
– Почему?  
– Ну-у, – Хибари думает, сказать или нет, но все же решается, ведь он позвал Дино именно для того, чтобы тот помог, – навигатор можно отследить через спутник.   
Тишина в комнате становится невыносимо звенящей. Дино осторожно садится на диван и берет чашку с уже остывшим чаем.  
– И чья это прекрасная идея? – наконец спрашивает он.   
– Моя, – ощущая, что капкан за ним захлопнулся, говорит Хибари.   
– Ты в курсе, что мобильники тоже можно отследить?   
– Да, – Хибари понимает, что только что вырыл себе могилу.   
– И почему тогда тебя беспокоит именно навигатор?   
Хибари не знает, что ответить. Может, потому, что техника не должна разговаривать приятным женским голосом, создавая ощущение тотальной слежки.   
– У меня паранойя, – кивая самому себе, отвечает Хибари.   
– Похоже, – Дино вздыхает. – Ты же понимаешь, что я ничего во всем этом не смыслю? Просто сужу со стороны.   
– Да, – Хибари чувствует себя печально и пусто.   
– Со стороны кажется, что с тобой не все в порядке, – выводит вердикт Дино. – Мукуро в самом деле искренне озабочен твоим состоянием и происходящим.   
– Ты ему поверил, что ли? – удивляется Хибари.  
– Если он врет, то ему надо дать Оскар за лучшую роль.   
– Угу. Посмертно.   
  
***  
Дино уныло соглашается спать на диване, потому что уступать свою кровать Хибари не намерен.  
Поэтому когда он заходит в спальню, то с удивлением обнаруживает на кровати Мукуро, то ли спящего, то ли делающего вид.   
Не включая свет, Хибари подходит к нему, глядя в лицо, освещенное иллюминацией ночных улиц. Прядь волос упала Мукуро на глаза, и Хибари осторожно убирает ее назад.   
– Зачем ты пытаешься свести меня с ума? – тихо спрашивает он, но Мукуро молчит. Кажется, и правда спит. – Если хочешь уйти, то просто уйди. Незачем оставлять мне в подарок шизофрению. Я ведь могу убить тебя за это.   
Хибари легко проводит костяшками пальцев по его щеке. Мукуро тихо выдыхает и приоткрывает глаза.  
– Кея?   
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Хибари убирает руку и садится рядом. – Скажешь, что комнаты перепутал?   
– Нет, – Мукуро переворачивается на спину, – просто решил, что сегодня хочу спать с тобой.   
– Просто спать? – усмехается Хибари.  
– Да. Мне, – Мукуро замолкает, будто подбирая слова, – неуютно сегодня одному.   
– Из-за Дино? – Хибари и сам не привык к посторонним людям в их доме. Но не до такой же степени, чтобы…  
– Да при чем тут он? – нервно спрашивает Мукуро и тут же противоречит себе. – Как что, так сразу Дино! Звонишь ему, зовешь решать наши проблемы. Почему-то считаешь, что он хотел меня убить. Куда ни плюнь – всюду Дино Каваллоне!   
– Значит, все-таки из-за этого, – понимает Хибари, – а ты ревнуешь.  
– Нет. Просто меня это бесит. Почему он? Не Савада, например? Ему-то уж точно важнее было бы знать, кто из нас свихнулся.  
– Дино – мой друг. Савада – нет.   
Хибари не врет. Пусть он и не ищет лишней встречи с Дино, но их все равно можно назвать друзьями. Хибари доверяет ему. Больше, чем Саваде. И иногда даже больше, чем Мукуро. Может, у последнего и правда есть причины для ревности? Хибари быстро отметает эту мысль. Незачем об этому думать ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом.   
– Думаешь, я не знаю? – вдруг спрашивает Мукуро.   
– Что именно? – Хибари настораживается. Не нравится ему этот вопрос, очень не нравится.   
– Про тебя и Дино. Вы ведь раньше…  
– Какая разница, что было раньше? – обрывает его Хибари. Он удивляется, потому что никогда не рассказывал Мукуро об отношениях с Дино. Да и отношениями он бы это не смог назвать. Просто сложилось так, что одно время им было комфортно друг с другом. А когда перестало, они спокойно разошлись, без упреков и ссор, оставшись просто друзьями.   
– Тем не менее – он здесь.   
– Подожди, – вдруг осеняет Хибари идиотская мысль, – ты пришел сюда, потому что думал, что мы с Дино будем трахаться?   
Мукуро многозначительно молчит.  
– Между прочим, Дино считает, что я сошел с ума.  
– А ты и сошел, – раздраженно бросает Мукуро.   
Забавно. Хибари никогда раньше не думал о том, что Мукуро мог его ревновать. Тем более к прошлому.   
Хотя если «прошлое» объявляется само, то почему бы и нет? Может, именно поэтому Мукуро придумал эту нелепую историю с попыткой убийства и так изощренно мстил? А ведь все сходится.   
– Когда ты узнал о нашем прошлом?   
– Не так давно, – нехотя признается Мукуро. – Птичка на хвосте принесла.  
Ох, оторвать бы той птичке голову! Но ведь не сознается, кто ему все это напел.   
– И поэтому ты устроил весь этот фарс? – Хибари горбится, упираясь локтями в колени. И как он раньше не додумался? Надо было ведь заподозрить что-то еще тогда, когда они не приехали на день рождения Дино. И Мукуро полез трахаться. В машине, среди помоек. А Хибари прекрасно знает, что человека, любившего комфорт больше Мукуро, просто не существует в природе.   
– Хибари, хватит, – холодно говорит Мукуро. Так он зовет его еще реже, чем полным именем. – Дино здесь из-за тебя. Ты его позвал. Тебе нужен был повод. Только не пойму – зачем все так сложно? Придумывать какую-то ерунду про то, что я пытаюсь свести тебя с ума. Зачем мне это? Или ты так пытаешься от меня отделаться? Так сказал бы сразу – вали. И я бы просто убил Дино, а не придумывал все то, что ты мне приписываешь.   
– Не-ет, – тянет Хибари, – ты мстительная тварь, Мукуро. Ты так просто не уйдешь ведь.   
– О, то есть ты не отрицаешь того, что я должен уйти и прислать вам на свадьбу торт с мышьяком?   
Хибари ляпнул что-то не то. Что-то совсем не то. Можно отговориться тем, что Мукуро его просто достал до печенок, но тогда это будет звучать еще хуже. Хибари не силен в таких разговорах. Поэтому просто:  
– Нет.   
Мукуро хмыкает в ответ и перемещается на другую сторону кровати.   
– Значит, не отрицаешь, – задумчиво говорит тот, и Хибари роняет голову на ладонь. Он же не это имел ввиду! Ну какого хрена все так сложно!  
  
***  
Хибари лежит рядом с Мукуро и смотрит в потолок. Сон не идет, да и не следует ему спать, пока Мукуро считает, что между ним и Дино что-то есть. Хибари многое мог бы сказать по этому поводу, но не хочет. Это тоже своеобразная месть. За испорченные нервы и весь тот балаган, который устроил Мукуро. Что интересно, тот никуда не уходит. Это хорошо, потому что Хибари не хочется разнимать их с Дино. Да и чтобы Мукуро просто ушел – тоже. Хотя вряд ли такое возможно, чтобы «просто». Если Мукуро решит прекратить их отношения, то это будет ярко, запоминающеся и наверняка кроваво. Свалить «по-английски» явно не в его стиле.   
– Почему через столько лет? – неожиданно нарушает давящую тишину Мукуро.   
– Тебе обидно?  
– Мне интересно, – врет Мукуро. Или почти врет, потому что и интересно тоже.   
Хибари думает. Сколько еще ему играть в молчанку, чтобы Мукуро не успел дойти до ручки окончательно? Где эта граница, за которой начинается ад?   
– Так почему?   
– Я скажу, если ты пообещаешь, что прекратишь делать из меня идиота. И признаешься, что все это лишь попытки мне отомстить.   
Мукуро молчит долго. Хибари считает, что тот уже и не ответит, но все-таки Мукуро говорит:  
– Хорошо. Обещаю. Ну?   
Вот все и выясняется.   
– Ни почему, – вздыхает Хибари. – Между нами ничего нет и не будет. Можешь не ревновать, хотя за то, что ты делал, – тебя как минимум надо избить до полусмерти.   
– Кея, – зовет Мукуро, приподнимаясь на локте, – но ведь если ты сейчас сказал правду, то это означает, что ты действительно сошел с ума.   
– Чего?! – Хибари резко поворачивается в его сторону.   
– Я пообещал ничего не делать, но ведь на самом деле я ничего и не делал. Я не пытался свести тебя с ума, хотя мне все время казалось, что это как раз пытаешься сделать ты. Мне было плевать на день рождения Дино, я просто не туда свернул. Думал, что туда, но… получилось, что получилось. И я никогда не говорил, что Дино пытался меня убить, ты придумал это сам. Да, я думал о ваших прошлых отношениях, но ничего не предпринимал. Злился, когда Дино то и дело начал мелькать то тут, то там, но на этом все.   
Хибари оказывается в полном ступоре. Он хочет думать, что Мукуро говорит неправду, но тот искренен как никогда. И взволнован.   
– Я сумасшедший, – тихо говорит Хибари, пробуя слова на вкус. Ему не нравится, но отпираться дальше бессмысленно. Нужно принять.   
Хреновый же ему все-таки попался психиатр.   
  
***  
Утро для Хибари делит жизнь на «до» и «после».   
Дино, жалобно постанывая о том, что Хибари заставил его спать на диване и у него теперь болит спина, в итоге печально принимает выводы самого Хибари. И обещает ему хорошего врача - его старого друга, - убеждая, что это лечится. Хибари остается только согласиться. Он не хочет потерять связь с реальностью окончательно. Мукуро молча вертит в руках злосчастную книжку, в которой Хибари прочитал дурацкую историю, и хмурится. Атмосфера вокруг такая, словно они кого-то хоронят. «Мой здравый смысл», – думает Хибари.   
Дино, уже отыскавший в телефоне нужный номер, пытается договориться о записи.   
– Сегодня у нас какое число? – спрашивает он.  
– Десятое января, – отвечает Мукуро, бросая книжку. И ежится под недоуменными взглядами. – Что?   
– А ничего, что на дворе лето? – спрашивает Хибари, тыкая пальцем в окно. – Июль.   
– Эээ, – Мукуро подходит к окну. – Лето? А… а почему? Был вроде январь. Ладно, ошибся.   
– На полгода? – уточняет Дино, все еще держа трубку в руке.   
– Бывает, – неуверенно отвечает Мукуро, оборачиваясь. – Вы что, числа никогда не путали?   
– Не настолько, чтобы зиму перепутать с летом, – Хибари не знает, что думать. Если Мукуро снова с ними играет, то сейчас-то в чем смысл?   
– Да, – Дино возвращается к телефонному разговору, подозрительно глядя на Мукуро. – Двадцать пятое? Подойдет. Да, запишите. Рокудо Мукуро.   
– Я ничего не понимаю, – говорит Хибари.   
– Я тоже, – соглашается Дино, – но ты явно не единственный сумасшедший.   
Ключи от квартиры, телевизор, кофе, забытые дороги, странные идеи и поступки – Хибари медленно складывает все воедино.   
– Ты не помнишь, – говорит он. – Черт, ты же не помнишь, что было!   
И никакой Дино тут не при чем.   
– Вы свихнулись совсем?! – оторопело и зло спрашивает Мукуро. Настолько зло, что в руке появляется трезубец. – Не надо на меня перекладывать свою шизофрению! Или… я понял, вы оба хотите меня упечь в дурку, что ли?  
Кея, а я ведь тебе поверил.  
– Эм, – Дино осторожно отходит подальше, – он всегда такой агрессивный? И о чем он вообще?  
– Не всегда, – у Хибари нет привычки таскать тонфы по дому, и сейчас явный пример, что надо бы такую заиметь. – Он считает, что мы с тобой встречаемся. Или трахаемся. Или хотим этого. Я так и не понял.   
– Обоих убью, – почти шипит Мукуро, и цифры в его красном глазу начинают сменять одна другую, словно он сам не знает, на чем остановиться.   
Разговоры уже бесполезны. Точка невозврата благополучно пройдена.  
  
***  
Громить квартиру не хочется отчаянно. Но кажется, другого выбора Мукуро им не оставляет. Дино напрягается, готовясь к бою, а Хибари пытается собраться. Между ними и Мукуро одинокий кофейный столик. Не преграда, но… Хибари действует быстрее, чем додумывает мысль до конца. Мощный пинок снизу посылает стол прямо в Мукуро. Тот нелепо взмахивает руками, падая. С какую-то секунду, пока слышен звук разбитого окна, Хибари думает, что перестарался и мир услышал его старые желания: про газон и оградку. Но в окно вылетает только трезубец.   
Замешательства Мукуро от такой подставы хватает, чтобы успеть опрокинуть его на пол и в четыре руки зафиксировать.  
– Хрен с ним, с трезубцем, – сквозь зубы говорит Дино, – он и без него…  
– Обойдется, – Хибари не мешкает. Удар кулаком получается сильным. И Хибари даже наслаждается этим, хотя бить лежачих считает ниже своего достоинства. Убить – это можно, а избиения для сильных телом и духом, чтобы потом можно было сойтись снова. Мукуро, конечно, сильный противник, но в данный момент определенно "травоядное". Как минимум потому, что отключается после одного удара.   
– И что мы будем делать до двадцать пятого? – спрашивает Дино, переводя дыхание.  
– Мы?   
– Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя одного с этим психом?   
– С чего бы такая забота? – подозрительно спрашивает Хибари, осматриваясь в поисках того, чем можно связать Мукуро.   
– Да он же тебе прикончит! – возмущается Дино.  
– Сам-то понял, что сказал? Придет в себя, и мы поговорим.   
– Как странно это слышать от тебя, – язвит Дино, и Хибари не выдерживает.  
– Я знаю, почему выбрал Мукуро. Он такая же язва.   
– Он хуже, – не соглашается Дино и тепло улыбается. – Значит, ты обо мне еще помнишь.  
– Не в том смысле, о котором ты думаешь, – кривится Хибари. Дино что, флиртует с ним? Сейчас? Он совсем идиот?   
– Откуда тебе знать, что я думаю?   
– По роже вижу. Лучше помоги мне его чем-нибудь связать.   
Хибари слышит щелчок расстегнутой пряжки ремня.   
– Только это, – Дино выдергивает пояс из джинсов, и Хибари невольно сглатывает. Слишком много воспоминаний. И все они не к месту.  
– Ты – ноги, я – руки, – командует Хибари, следуя его примеру.   
  
***  
– Вы опиздинели, – стонет Мукуро, жмурясь. Переносица опухла, а под глазами уже наливается синевой.   
– У тебя есть лед? – интересуется Дино.  
– В холодильнике.   
Когда Хибари остается с Мукуро наедине, то слегка касается его лба, проводя кончиками пальцев по носу. Мукуро замирает под этими прикосновениями, так не подходящими Хибари. Хибари и сам знает, что это ему не свойственно, но не может удержаться.   
Хочет напомнить самому себе, что Мукуро не Дино. С Дино он никогда так не делал.   
– Извини, – с трудом выдавливает он из себя.   
– За что конкретно? – Мукуро отворачивается от руки.   
– За это, – Хибари тянет руку и надавливает на переносицу.   
– Блядь! Ты что делаешь?!   
– Извиняюсь.   
– Какие-то садистские у тебя извинения, – бурчит Мукуро. Хибари пожимает плечами. Что есть, то есть.   
– Лед! – возвращается Дино, потрясая пакетом с прозрачными кубиками внутри. Хибари забирает его и кладет на лицо Мукуро. Тот шипит, но больше не дергается.   
– У тебя проблемы, – начинает Хибари без всяких предисловий. – Ты забываешь то, что с тобой происходило.   
– Это у тебя проблемы, – глухо бормочет Мукуро из-под пакета. – Убери эту дрянь. Холодно же!   
– Терпи, – не обращая внимания, бросает Хибари, – я уже поверил, что сошел с ума, но тут ты заявляешь, что на дворе январь в середине июля. И тогда я все понял. Все твои «я этого не говорил» и «этого не было». Ты просто не помнишь. Так же, как и то, что сейчас лето, хотя позавчера ты был на улице. Ты ведь был там, правда?   
Мукуро молчит. Хибари убирает пакет, заглядывая в злые глаза.   
– Я не сумасшедший, – цедит Мукуро.   
– Может, и нет. Мы это выясним. Выяснят те, кто в этом разбирается. И нет, я не хочу отправить тебя в психушку, чтобы остаться с Дино. Он мне не нужен.   
– Как грубо, Кёя, – смеется Дино из-за спины.  
– Заткнись, – огрызается Хибари и возвращается к монологу, пока Мукуро готов слушать. – У тебя проблемы с памятью, это очевидно. Ты не играл и не врал, когда говорил, что ничего не было. Для тебя оно так и есть.   
– С чего бы у моей памяти могут быть проблемы? – Мукуро чуть ли не скрипит зубами от злости.   
– Доживем до двадцать пятого и посмотрим.  
– Я тебя убью.  
– Не убьешь, – твердо говорит Хибари. – Тебе это не нужно.   
– Я не псих, – вслед за злостью приходит растерянность. Хибари наклоняется к нему, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.  
– Все. Будет. Хорошо. Верь мне.   
– Верить? – нервно усмехается Мукуро.  
– Себе ты сейчас верить не можешь. Поэтому да, верь мне.   
Тишина повисает на долгие минуты, но Дино ее прерывает.  
– Мне неловко все это наблюдать, но, возможно, стоит его развязать.  
Хибари соглашается. Он чувствует, что Мукуро больше не хочет убивать.   
  
***  
– Хорошо, что он уехал, – Мукуро машинально накручивает прядь волос на палец, – нервировал.   
– Хватит уже ревновать, – Хибари надоедает эта тема. Он лежит на своей кровати ни о чём не думая. Потому что если начинает задумываться о происходящем, то выходит, что он рад тому, что не свихнулся. Или тому, что из них двоих это сделал не он. Из-за двояких мыслей Хибари чувствует себя мерзко. Еще хуже, чем когда он согласился с тем, что сошел с ума. Но не думать об этом сложно. И не радоваться – не он, – еще сложнее.   
– Я правда все это говорил? – отрешенно спрашивает Мукуро. – Про Дино, про Танзанию…   
– Правда, – Хибари приоткрывает глаза. – Про прогулку ночью в парке помнишь?   
– Нет, – спустя некоторое время отвечает Мукуро, – а что мне там потребовалось ночью?   
– Ты не нашел дорогу домой.   
– Дерьмово звучит, – Мукуро говорит спокойно, но Хибари чувствует подавленность за этой маской. Он поворачивается на бок, привставая, чтобы смотреть на Мукуро сверху.   
И то, что он видит, ему не нравится.  
– Не бойся, – уверенно говорит Хибари. Вернее, старается говорить так. – Это пройдет.   
– Хотелось бы, – Мукуро усмехается, и Хибари смотрит на кривящиеся губы. Не такие, как у Дино, черт бы его побрал! Другая форма и, насколько Хибари помнит, другой вкус. Мукуро не пьет кофе, и нет горького послевкусия. Зачем он вообще их сравнивает? Что было в прошлом, пусть там и остается. Мукуро случайно разбередил старые воспоминания, которые при любом раскладе оставались всего лишь воспоминаниями. Не больше. Наверное, стоило об этом сказать.   
Хибари проводит большим пальцем по его губам, чувствуя их тепло и шероховатость.  
– Ты не похож на Дино. Совсем, – говорит Хибари и признается: – С ним я никогда не был нежным.   
Мукуро подается вперед и прикусывает его палец, задержавшийся на губах. Отпускает и лукаво смотрит из-под опущенных век.  
– А он с тобой?   
Хибари ухмыляется и дразнит:  
– А вот это тебя не касается.  
– Вот как? Посмотрим!  
И нет больше ненужных мыслей. Нет страхов. Есть только двое. Они.   
  
***  
– Больше не ревнуешь к Дино?   
– А с чего я должен к нему ревновать? – не понимает Мукуро.  
Хибари горько усмехается.  
  
***  
Врачи, обследования, анализы. Мукуро жаждет разнести клинику по кусочку, Хибари просто хочет домой. Наконец день казни настает, и они идут на эшафот с гордо поднятыми головами.   
Психиатр зовет Хибари, что странно. И одновременно, где-то глубоко внутри, страшно. Почему не Мукуро? Что ж, через десять минут ему становится понятно – почему. Отдаленные последствия черепно-мозговой травмы, синдром кого-то там, нарушение кратковременной памяти, придумывания новых воспоминаний и еще куча непонятных Хибари слов.   
Он выходит из кабинета врача с ощущением, что на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Мукуро стоит у стены, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Если проблемы у меня, то почему к врачу идешь ты?   
– Потому что далеко не факт, что ты вспомнишь, что он говорил.   
– В смысле? – напрягается Мукуро.   
– Ты будешь забывать, что с тобой происходило. Не все, только недавние воспоминания. Если лечить и если не будет прогрессировать.   
Хибари тяжело это говорить. Странно, ему казалось, что он не отличается излишней чувствительностью.  
– Что, совсем?   
– Нет, я же сказал.   
Мукуро молчит и сосредоточенно о чем-то думает. А потом улыбается. Светло и спокойно.  
– Я забуду свое прошлое?   
– Нет.  
– Забуду, как убивать?  
– Нет.  
– Забуду тебя?   
– Нет, не забудешь.   
– Тогда о чем волноваться? – смеется Мукуро. – Все самое главное я буду помнить.   
– Да, – Хибари против воли улыбается.   
И когда они едут домой, он уже мысленно составляет список ответов на вопросы, на которые скоро придется отвечать каждый день.


End file.
